The present invention relates to a display panel and, more particularly, to a combined display panel of a liquid crystal display (referred to as LCD hereinafter) and an electroluminescent display (referred to as EL hereinafter).
A combined display panel of LCD and EL has been proposed in which EL is positioned behind LCD to emit light, in response to application of an electric field, in the absence of incident light upon LCD. Uniform illumination could be obtained from EL according to this construction.
However, when the light is incident upon the LCD, the EL is rendered inoperative, so that the EL is useless in such a case.
Therefore, it is desired to highly utilize EL when the light is incident upon LCD.